Не только Грейнджер
by FerPotter
Summary: Прошло 11 лет после окончания войны, Гермиона находится в очень щекотливом положении, так как ее единственный сын отправляется в Хогвартс и ее самый главный секрет может быть раскрыт: ее сын не только Грейнджер, но и Снегг!


От автора:

Надеюсь вам понравится читать фик так же как мне нравиться писать его. Я впервые попробовала себя в качестве писателя и мне бы хотелось, чтобы моя работа получила отклик -- признательность к Настя для переводить.

* * *

**Глава 1.  
Совиная почта.**

Гермиона Грейнджер наслаждалась завтраком в прекрасное воскресное утро, когда сова влетела в окно ее квартиры. Даже несмотря на то, что она жила среди магглов вот уже одиннадцать лет, она все еще общалась со своими друзьями-волшебниками. Но эту сову она не узнала: она не принадлежала ни Гарри с Джинни, ни Рону, ни кому-либо еще из семейства Уизли...

Она отвязала письмо от совиной лапки и угостила ее кусочком тоста. Сова приняла угощение и улетела через то же окно, через которое она появилась. Гермиона взглянула на письмо в ее руках и увидела знакомый герб на сургучной печати. Это было письмо из Хогвартса.

Несколько минут она, как загипнотизированная, глазела на письмо. _Письмо из Хогвартса… Кто мог прислать письмо из Хогвартса? Я старалась избегать контакта кем-нибудь оттуда с тех пор, как… Это официальное письмо, Гермиона!_ Проскользнуло в ее голове.

Набравшись смелости, она перевернула письмо, прочитала имя адресата и закрыла глаза. Она ждала этого дня, но в глубине души надеялась, что он никогда не наступит. У него проявлялись магические способности с тех пор, как мальчику исполнился год, но она, вопреки всякой логике надеялась, что этого дня не будет. Даже понимая, что надежды ее пусты и необоснованны, она все еще хотела, чтобы это письмо никогда не приходило.

Она положила ужасное письмо на стол и сделала глоток чая. Она открыла глаза: письмо все еще лежала на столе. Она уставилась на конверт желтого пергамента перед ней, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Эта битва была проиграна, она знала. Она думала об этом с самого его рождения, и так и не смогла найти решения этой проблемы. Она вздохнула, оторвала взгляд от письма и встретила пару глубоких черных глаз, наблюдающих за ней.

- Доброе утро, мам. – выпалил ее сын, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. – Что-то не так?

- Нет, все нормально. – ответила она, слегка качнув головой и возвращаясь к тарелке с яичницей перед ней. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Ты пялилась на это волшебное письмо с тех пор, как я вошел в комнату и не меньше минуты даже не замечала моего присутствия. – сказал он с ухмылкой. – От кого оно? От дяди Гари или дяди Рона?

_Почему он так ухмыляется?_ подумала она и снова вздохнула. _Он так напоминает своего отца, когда ухмыляется… или гримасничает… или… _голос сына отвлек ее от этих мыслей.

- Мам, перестань так меня разглядывать! – с силой воскликнул он и снова ухмыльнулся. – Ты точно в порядке? Ты сегодня какая-то… потерянная. Это все волшебное письмо? – спросил он, и, прежде чем мать смогла угадать его следующее движение, потянулся к письму на столе. Она попыталась остановить его, но было слишком поздно – мальчик уже схватил письмо.

Она посмотрел на конверт, но не смог найти имя отправителя; герб он тоже не узнавал. Инстинктивно, он перевернул конверт, его глаза расширились, в то же самое время его мать спрятала лицо в ладонях.

**Мистеру Натану Грейнджеру  
Уингфилт Кот, E14 2DR  
Набережная Вирджиния  
Лондон **

- Мам, это мне! Кто мог прислать мне волшебное письмо! Это ни от дяди Гарри, ни от дяди она, а я не знаю других волшебников! – сказал он, все еще рассматривая конверт в его руках. Он перевернул письмо и вскрыл сургуч, услышав еще один вздох его матери. Развернув лист пергамента, он прочел:

**Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс  
Директор Минерва МакГонагал  
Почетный Член Визенгамота **

**Дорогой Мистер Грейнджер, **

**Мы рады сообщить Вам, что вы были приняты в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Список необходимых книг и школьного оборудования, Вы найдете в конверте. **

**Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Мы ждем Вашу сову не позже, чем до 31 июля. **

**Искренне Ваш,**

**Филиус Флитвик,****  
****Заместитель Директора. **

Гермиона оторвала уки от лица, когда услышала, что он открывает конверт. Она точно знала, какие слова там написаны. Она наблюдала, как менялось выражение лица ее сына: открывая письмо, он нахмурился, удивление читалось в его чертах, когда он узнал, что оно было из Хогвартса, но когда он закончил чтение и взглянул на мать, широкая улыбка сияла на его лице.

- Я волшебник! – объявил он, с удовольствием в голосе.

Она не могла избежать волны гордость и счастья, растущей в ней. Его широкий оскал был так заразителен, что она невольно улыбнулась в ответ, несмотря на слезы, катившиеся по ее щекам. Она плакала от отчаяния и потери, когда он разрывал сургуч, но теперь… она не могла описать свои чувства. _Я счастлива или расстроена?_ поймала она себя на мысли. _Определенно, я очень горжусь им. Кажется, он тоже очень счастлив, что он волшебник. Но… никаких но, Гермиона! мысленно воскликнула она._ Позволь ему самому решить, как твои родители позволили тебе.

- Мам, ты слышала хоть что-нибудь из того, что я сказал? – спросил Натан.

- Прости, сынок. Что ты говоришь? – сказала она, снова возвращая ему все свое внимание.

- Я спрашивал, когда у тебя будет время, чтобы мы смогли пойти и купить все, что мне понадобится. И еще мы должны как можно скорее отправить сову с подтверждением того, что я еду в Хогвартс. – сказал он, с таким же энтузиазмом, который охватил ее, когда она получила письмо.

Это избавило ее от необходимости задавать вопрос, который сформировался в ее голове. По его реакции и словам более, чем понятно, что он предпочел бы волшебное образование маггловскому. _Он едет в Хогвартс. О, Боже! Он едет в Хогвартс! _Подумала она, и улыбка исчезла с ее лица в тот момент, когда она вспомнила о своей проблеме. В любом случае она должна спросить его. Поэтому, надеясь на чудо, он сказала:

- Ты уверен, что хочешь ехать в волшебную школу, Натан? Это действительно отличается от твоей нынешней школы. И твои друзья не смогут поехать с тобой! – с надеждой, напомнила она сыну.

Он рассматривал свою мать какое-то мгновенье. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы я ехал? Я думал, что ты будешь гордиться тем, что я волшебник. – сказал он тихо.

- И я действительно горжусь тобой, Натан. Я просто хочу быть уверенна, что это именно то, чего ты хочешь. Ты точно хочешь быть волшебником, Натан? – Как бы странно это не было, она надеялась, что ответ будет отрицательным. Но она не ожидала той реакции, которую вызвали ее слова.

Натан вскочил на ноги, когда она закончила свой последний вопрос. Его лицо отражало боль. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был волшебником? Почему? Ты же ведьма! И мой отец был колдуном, ведь так? Ты не говоришь о нем, но я знаю, что это так. И я, черт возьми, тоже буду волшебником! Я еду в Хогвартс! – И с этими словами он выбежал из кухни, оставляя свою разбитую мать с грустью смотреть на дверь, ведущую в гостиную.

Она глубоко вздохнула и снова закрыла лицо руками. _Почему он и здесь упомянул своего отца? Я никогда не говорила, что он колдун, откуда он это взял?_ Она никогда не открывала личность отца Натана. Ни ему; ни даже его отцу. Такое решение она приняла еще до его рождения.

Не то чтобы люди никогда не интересовались. Натан спрашивал аз в год, в день своего рождения. Ее ответ был всегда одинаковым. – Не важно, как зовут твоего отца, Натан. Важно то, что мы вместе: у меня есть ты, а у тебя есть я. – Конечно, он не был ад такому ответу и вопрос стал традицией для дней его рождения. Натан был таким упрямым и решительным, что трудно было понять, от кого он унаследовал эти черты: от его отца или матери. Вероятно, от обоих. Но Гермиона никогда не изменяла свой ответ. Она охраняла свой секрет всеми силами, даже если это приводило к ссорам.

На его восьмой день рождения Натан был так настроен узнать имя его отца, что не ел ничего целый день и отказался открывать подарки. Через неделю он перестал упорствовать, но Гермиона была очень подавлена. Она страдала каждый раз, когда он отказывался от еды, каждый его полный ненависти взгляд в сторону матери, глубоко ранил ее. Даже Гарри, который всегда приезжал в дни рождения и праздники, был подавлен в этом году и решил заглянуть на следующий день.

- Почему бы тебе не покончить с этой дурацкой тайной раз и навсегда, Гермиона? Ничего страшного не случится, Герм. Я не стану осуждать тебя или злиться. Только не после восьми лет, даже если это Снегг. – Сказал Гарри в том году. Он уже не первый раз поднимал этот вопрос. Определенно, Гарри заметил очевидное внешнее сходство между Северусом Снеггом и Натаном, но он никогда не спрашивал Гермиону прямо, а она никогда не отрицала и не подтверждала его подозрения. – Я не буду настаивать. Но ты должна знать, что я всегда ядом, если ты захочешь об этом поговорить. И я действительно думаю, что у Натана есть право знать, кто его отец. – Это был последний раз, когда они обсуждали этот вопрос.

От Гарри и Рона она знала, что Северус Снегг снова преподавал зельеваренье в Хогвартсе. Когда война окончилась, его имя снова стало чистым благодаря всем доказательствам, оставленным Альбусом Дамблдором, свидетельствующим о его невиновности и преданности. Ну, многие волшебники все еще ненавидели его за его роль в смерти Дамблдора и связь с Волан де Мортом. Он никогда не отрицал, что именно он произнес заклятие Авада Кедавра, убившее Дамблдора, но был оправдан Визенгамотом, после детального анализа воспоминаний и писем Дамблдора, объясняющих действия профессора Снегга в ту ночь.

Гермиона была одной из немногих, кто надеялся на преданность шпиона и после смерти директора. Она отказывалась верить, что великий Альбус Дамблдор мог так долго ошибаться, и продолжала пытаться найти доказательства преданности Снегга Ордену, даже после того, что она услышала от Гарри о его поступке. И среди многих рассмотренных ею теорий одна оказалась верной, они нашли письма и воспоминания Дамблдора, доказывающие, что профессор Снегг убил его по его же приказу.

После этого Северус Снегг снова стал шпионом Ордена, и сыграл огромную роль в исходе войны. Он спас множество жизней, включая и ее собственную, когда она была взята в плен во время столкновения Пожирателей Смерти и Ордена Феникса. Оставался только один Хоркрукс и конец войны был уже близок, когда она была схвачена Пожирателями Смерти. Она оставалась в их власти на протяжении девяти дней, которые потребовались Гарри для того, чтобы уничтожить артефакт и самого Волан де Морта, практически невредимая, благодаря Снеггу. Он сделал все, что мог, чтобы защитить ее, не вызвав подозрений, которые раскрыли бы его истинное лицо, и она была благодарна за это.

Это было одной из главных причин, по которым она не рассказывала никому о том, кто был отцом Натана. Она не могла так с ним поступить. Только не после той боли, которую ему пришлось вытерпеть, сделав то, что он сделал, чтобы спасти ее жизнь. Нет, она никому не расскажет, кто был отцом ее сына. Даже Натану или Северусу.

С дугой стороны, в сентябре Натан уедет в Хогвартс. Она не могла ему этого не позволить. Она не могла запретить Натану поступить в Хогвартс, зная какие чувства вызывает это письмо. Нет, она не могла. Она сделает все возможное, чтобы справиться с последствиями. Не зря ведь она училась в Гриффиндоре, ведь так?

Снова вздохнув, она встала из-за стола и отправилась искать Натана. Дверь в его спальню была закрыта; она трижды тихо постучала. Прежде чем она успела уйди в гостиную, чтобы подождать, пока Натан будет готов поговорить, дверь с грохотом распахнулась и Натан вернулся на свою кровать, с письмом в руках, поднятым подбородком и дерзким огнем в его глазах. Она вздохнула и вошла в комнату.

- Натан, я очень горжусь тем, что тебя пригласили учиться в Хогвартсе, правда. Мне просто грустно, потому что это значит, что ты должен покинуть свой дом, покинуть меня… - и встретить своего отца, добавила она мысленно. Это было правдой, часть ее грусти была вызвана тем, что она должна была позволить своему ребенку уехать. – И я не в восторге от мысли, что ты будешь жить так далеко от меня…

Натан поднялся со своей кровати и заключил свою мать в крепкие объятия. Слезы снова потекли из ее глаз. Ее сын был действительно особенным молодым человеком. Она знала, что он был готов к Хогвартсу.

Наконец, они выпустили друг друга из объятий, и она заставила себя улыбнуться. Она посмотрела на Натана и сказала – Мы отправимся в Косой Переулок на следующих выходных, чтобы купить книги и все остальное. Мы можем отправить сову в Хогвартс оттуда.

- О, мама, спасибо! Я тебя не разочарую, вот увидишь! Я буду лучшим волшебником за всю историю Хогвартса! – сказал он, снова обнимая ее.

Она засмеялась его претенциозным словам. Такой уверенный и горячий, твердо решивший сделать все, чтобы она могла гордиться им. Так похоже на нее саму в его возрасте…

Она потрепала его блестящие черные волосы и, поддразнивая его, сказала – Вы очень амбициозны, молодой человек, если вы считаете, что будете лучшим волшебником за всю историю Хогвартса! Вы забываете, что Гарри Поттер учился там…

Натана всегда приводили в восторг истории, которые Рон, Гарри и его мать рассказывали ему каждый раз, когда они встречались. Он ухмыльнулся и сказал – Избавиться от этого парня, Волан де Морта, было не так-то трудно. И это было десять лет назад…

Она хмыкнула и возразила с удивлением – Ты думаешь, что это ничего не значит, да? Хотелось бы мне посмотреть, что бы он тебе на это ответил. Или Рон…

- Дядя Рон никогда не переспорит меня! - сказал он просто и добавил - И дядя Гарри тоже не думает, что он сделал что-то особенное.

- Что ж, я должна согласиться, что одно из самых благородных качеств Гарри – его скромность. Он никогда не согласиться с тем, что то, что он сделал было чем-то экстраординарным. – сказала она ностальгически, потом посмотрела на сына поверх своего носа и добавила – И тебе нужно у него этому поучиться, заносчивый мальчишка! – и они рассмеялись.

- Так я правда могу поехать в Хогвартс, мам? – после его одобрительного кивка он добавил – Я буду посылать к тебе сову каждую неделю, я обещаю! – И, сияя, он взял свою мать за руку, приглашая присесть на кровать рядом с ним. – Хочешь посмотреть, по каким учебникам я буду заниматься в Хогвартсе?

- Да, давай посмотрим, по каким учебникам ты будешь заниматься в Хогвартсе, Натан. – сказала она, вытирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

Они сидели на кровати, читая список необходимых книг и болтая о Хогвартсе, что она делала только, когда приезжали Гарри, Джинни или Рон. Ее малыш вырос и настало время и ему все те чудесные и волнующие вещи, которые для него мог открыть волшебный мир. Включая его отца…

* * *

В следующей главе: Натан и Гермиона отправляются в Косой Переулок в хорошей (ну, или не очень хорошей) компании… 


End file.
